An Idiot Apprentice and his Idiot Master
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: Events from Allen's training years. Current Story Arc: A Troublesome Interlude; Newest Chapter Summary: It gets serious as a party goes underway. But before that, Allen learns that he shouldn't leave his things with Cross.
1. ATI Part 1: Tears before bedtime

**An Idiot Apprentice and his Idiot Master **

**The Fic's Current Story Arc:** _A Troublesome Interlude _

**Part 1:** _Tears before bedtime_  
**Current Chapter's Summary:** Cross and Allen just came to town and Allen's injury needs to be dealt with.

_Warning: Contains a possible spoiler for chapter 129 from the manga. (If you squint really.)_

_**Edit 08/June/2008:** Omake added. Story arc cover illustration coming soon._

* * *

"I'm sorry Master!" sobbed a young Allen as he rubbed where his Master had conked him on the head.

Marian Cross had picked this town to stay in during the week for two reasons. The first was because of the rumours of possible Akuma activity. The second was because this place was obscure enough that he was certain the debt collectors won't be sniffing around for a while.

Cross lit his 9th cigarette for the day and they walked on in silence for a while. Allen was holding tightly onto Timcanpy as if it was a stuffed doll and Cross was wondering just how stupid the kid could get. He glanced at his apprentice again. There were signs if he looked for them but otherwise he never would have found out until much later.

"Why didn't you tell me you sprained your god-damned ankle in the last town? If it becomes something serious, you're on your own. I am _not_ dragging around an invalid."

At this Allen shot his Master's back an accusing glare. "That's because we got chased out of town before I could see a doctor, Master." And then there was silence again.

Usually, Allen would have had more to say, especially since they haven't eaten since the escape two nights ago. Cross noted how the boy bit down on his lip to keep himself from making any unnecessary sounds. He was also sweating a lot and it wasn't because of the heat. Seeing his master glance at him , he quickly put up a smiling façade as if nothing was wrong at all. The lump he had managed to hide under his sock earlier was telling Cross otherwise.

"Tch." He couldn't take it any more; life-lasting trauma was one thing but he had never planned on torturing the kid. Punishing and making him learn 'important' lessons maybe, but not torture.

In one swift motion, he picked the kid up by his collar like picking up a takeaway bag. By gods, he was small. But he did grow a bit during the past year they've been together. Timcanpy was released and it settled on the ground before looking up at the spectacle. The boy protested to being handled this way, trying to make his master let go and all the while claiming that he could still walk further. And so the idiot apprentice earned himself another knock to the head that kept him silent and just that much more sore while Cross looked for a medical establishment. The golden golem hovered at it's master's side, seeing that there's not enough people on the street to care.

Not too long afterwards, Cross found a doctor's practice. With his free hand he opened the door and with the other one, tossed Allen inside. The boy skidded face down the corridor and stopped short in front of the doctor's door. There was no one stationed at the receptionist area and there was no response from the doctor's office as well.

Cross found himself stepping on a fallen "Out to Lunch" sign that also requested potential patients to wait inside. Fair enough. For good measure, Cross had also pitched Timcanpy at Allen, who caught it as it hit him in the guts.

"Here's some company. I'm going to do some investigating. I'll come back later to get the doctor's verdict. Use some of the money we've still got left, but I _will _make sure you earn back _triple_ the amount when you've healed." The main reason why they still had money now was because Cross hadn't had the opportunity to indulge before he had to make his escape.

Allen's nod and resigned, though mortified, look was all he needed to see before he closed the door behind him and went on his way.

xxoxx

As he walked over to the nearest bar, he thought back to recall the time when Allen got that injury. While in the last town, they split up at night fall after Allen found some Akuma going off in different directions. After having dealt with his, he found Allen on the other side of town and from the looks of the property damage in the area, Allen had went all out against the ten Level 1 Akumas there.

That must be what did it.

He remembered that as he was about to compliment the boy for getting ten at once instead of the usual two, the owner of one of the houses showed up. As if being made to pay for the damages wasn't enough, he was one of Cross's debt collectors who called over the others and... well, the rest was history.

After visiting just about every bar in town, Cross learned several things about that place. One was that there was no brothel around, two was that the ladies here weren't very appealing anyway, and three was that all their alcohol was lousy. '_I'm definitely not going to get drunk off this vinegar,_' thought a disgusted Cross as he left his most recent pub. No wonder this place wasn't noticeable.

He did hear however that there had been strange occurrences of killings around here, which explained why the town seemed less populated than the all the houses let on. That means there won't be any distractions while he was working here, and it made him want to scowl. He lit another cigarette instead, noting that he'll have to buy a new pack later. There was really nothing else to do except either go to sleep, investigate some suspicious areas, or check on Allen. He decided on the latter, though more for the reason of finding out how much Allen's bill is than for his student's health.

xxoxx

It was very late when he entered the building this time. There was still no receptionist but the doctor himself can be found doing the paperwork behind the desk instead.

"Ah! Pardon me for a moment," the doctor said as he pushed the stack of paper to the side and smoothed his crumpled attire. "Are you Allen Walker's guardian?"

"Yes," There was no need to elaborate. "Mind if I take a look at the bill?"

"Of course not, sir. And it's already been paid for too." The man's hand glided over the tabletop and snatched a lone piece of paper that was precariously close to being lost among the other documents, but there was no other one like it. Allen was the only patient that day.

_'That's a nice figure,'_ Cross thought evilly as he looked at the numbers on the bill_. _"How is he anyway?"

"He has an ankle fracture that was left too long. It also had a lot of stress put on it. He's been in a lot of pain and I'm afraid he will experience more until it heals, which will take a few months."

"..."

"Sir?"

Cross was _not_ going to spend a few months in this god forsaken hole in the ground.

"Where is he?" Cross asked with an underlying tone of voice that hinted at danger.

"He's asleep in the ward upstairs and has been since the cast was put on. Excuse me, sir?"

Cross climbed the stairs, letting the unsuspecting doctor think that he was just a worried adult.

He had to pause, however, when he saw the figure lying in bed as still as a corpse, were it not for the rise and fall of his chest. _'A child'_, he thought. '_A child that was born to be a weapon; born with a heavy destiny on his shoulders._' Cross stepped closer and noticed that in sleep, Walker couldn't hide the truth of his pain. How he had managed being dragged at full speed from one side of the British Isles to the other while hiding this sort of pain from him and _still_ be sane was a mystery.

Tim, who was situated next to Allen's cast, shifted off the bed and it was all it took to make Allen cry out and cause tears to form at the corner of his eyes. There was no doubt that he was suffering.

Well, Cross was going to make it all better.

"Wake up idiot apprentice."

Allen opened his eyes to see Judgement's barrel against his forehead and it was all he could do to keep his eyes from popping out of their sockets. "M- Ma- Mas- Master??" He stuttered, trying to turn his gaze from the cold metal against his skin. The pain he had been feeling suddenly felt very distant.

"Listen up idiot apprentice. The doctor told me that it would take months for that injury of yours to heal. I'm giving you two weeks. Two weeks before I drag you off your sick bed myself. _You don't want that._" Cross was like a black demon with pinpricks of light for eyes, his grin a wicked sickle and his overwhelmingly evil aura was almost tangible.

He knew his Master was dead serious just as much as he knew that his Master was asking for nothing less than a miracle.

Allen continued to eye Cross's fingering of the weapon; the miracle was looking better and better every second.

"Yes, Master!" Allen managed to squeak.

"Atta boy, Allen." Cross flashed a much more humane smile across his face.

"...You can put Judgement away now, Master."

xxoxx

**How to read Omakes:  
(Skip to after the next 'xxoxx' for the actual Omake!!)**

These Omakes are going to be short scripts. They are formatted like this:

**Omake  
**_The Title is Here_

Description of setting or other notes will appear like normal sentences.

The speaker/s: (_actions/feelings of the speaker/s will be formatted like this)_ Normal conversation will be normal text after the speaker/s.

Another speaker/s: This is how dialogue only lines will look like.

Yet another speaker/s: (_This is how an action/feeling only line will look like)_

xxoxx

**Omake **  
_The Reason Why The Black Order Couldn't Find Cross_

The Finders: (_really don't want to have to pay for the General's expenditures)_ Well... Cross might be somewhere here but... let's look somewhere else instead...

Cross's Debt Collectors: _(won't say anything for fear that they would never be able to wrangle all the money owed out of Cross if the Order gets to him first)_

Questionable Establishments: Two words, "Customer Confidentiality".

The Exorcists and Other Generals:_ (stand out too easily and were totally avoided)_

Komui: ...this is getting us nowhere. (_depressed aura)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Allen Walker, Cross Marian, Akuma, Exorcist and "D.Gray-Man" belong to Houshino Katsura.

**Author's Note: **This is the first part of a story/small arc. The 2nd part is in progress, and there might be more stories after this one under the same name.

In my opinion, Cross is kind in his own way, and I think Allen has become a better person from his experience. Maybe.

For those who read my General Allen Walker fic, thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves! (: Unfortunately, I'm afraid it might end up quite different, since I have found a bigger plot that I might either have it's idea added to, or do another story entirely. Don't expect anything yet, but I hope you all might enjoy this meanwhile.

Sayonara to any hope for good first semester grades from university. D:


	2. ATI Part 2: Beating about the bush

**An Idiot Apprentice and his Idiot Master **

**The Fic's Current Story Arc:** _A Troublesome Interlude _

**Part 2:** _Beating about the bush_  
**Current Chapter's Summary:** While Allen is out of action, Cross unexpectedly finds a temporary source of cash...

_Warning: Contains a possible spoiler for chapter 129 from the manga. (If you squint really.)_

_Story arc cover illustration coming soon._

* * *

The sound of Allen's stomach reverberated through the room as the smell of food seemed to waft in from somewhere. Now that he was awake, he tried to keep his mind off the pain by trying to figure out how he was going to get a meal and heal his injury in record time. Cross had taken Tim with him before he left, so Allen slumped glumly against the headrest.

His eyes fell to the paper bag that was left against his bedside table and realised it was the source of that heavenly smell. He leaned over the bed to get it quickly, ignoring the sharp pain that came. To his delight, the bag was filled to the brim with food. He eagerly plunged his hand in, intending to eat the first morsel he pulled out, but was confused when he found a piece of paper first. It was the receipt, with Cross's interest rates scrawled at the back.

A cold wind blew through Allen as the full berth of the situation hit him: The longer he was out of commission, the more debts he owed, and the more time he was wasting that could have been used to earn more money!

At the rate his odd jobs were earning him these days, he would be lucky to be out of Cross's debt by the age of a hundred and ninety eight. There was also another reason... but it was the debts that ultimately led to his extreme decision.

_'Two weeks!?'_ Allen thought incredulously as he started plying into the food that he had no choice but to accept. _'I'll show him! I'll heal it in one week! I don't want more debts!!'_ Allen desperately decided as he bit savagely into a whole roast chicken.

xxoxx

Outside, the General walked the streets with Timcanpy sitting on his hat and contemplated the order he just gave his apprentice. He had to admit to himself that it was pretty impossible, at least, not without the special care that he knew was available at the Black Order HQ.

Thinking of the Black Order... Cross was certain that a Finder, or even another Exorcist, would be here soon, which was why he wanted to leave as soon as he took care of the Akuma problem.

If an Exorcist arrived before the two weeks were up, well...

'_So much for saying that I don't drag invalids along,'_ thought a disgruntled Cross.

In the reflection of the moonlit window, Cross caught sight of the figure hiding behind the corner. Timcanpy had left his hat in favour of hovering, knowing what the General was about to do.

Cross turned a corner and the figure came out of hiding, obviously trying to follow. When it got to the corner where Cross disappeared, it pressed itself against the wall and then tried to look down the next stretch of pavement for it's target.

Who seemed to have vanished.

Thinking that Cross must have made a run for it, the figure stepped around the corner and, still seeing no sign of the bastard, stomped it's foot in frustration. A hand fell on it's shoulder.

"Lost him, huh?"

"Yeah," the figure mumbled without looking back. "He's a slippery one, he is."

A puff of cigarette smoke curled around the figure's head. "But you've gotten a good look at him, haven't you?"

"I sure have. Red hair, funny mask, Exorcist General's coat..." The figure scratched it's head. "I wonder what's up with that yellow ball with wings?"

The yellow ball with wings alighted on the figure's head.

"It's even got a weird tail. And there's even a puffy thing at the end. Maybe it's a new kind of bird or-"

"_**For god's sake!**_ Just _shut up_ and turn around already!" At that, the yellow ball with wings and weird tail flew away. The figure finally turned around to look and before it's eyes could even widen with shock, Cross swung the butt of Judgement to the side of it's head with enough force to make the figure bounce back from the wall before it crumpled into a heap.

General and golem looked down at the Finder as the weapon was returned to it's holster. To add insult to injury, Cross finished the cigarette and flicked the butt at his unconscious victim.

"That, was for being a moron," muttered Cross. He wondered just how low the standards of the Order have sunk these days.

xxoxx

The doctor went up to check on the boy later in the morning and found him staring very intensely at his cast.

"What are you doing, Allen?" asked the puzzled doctor, who had brought up some food. The boy's guardian had asked that he should stay with him for the duration of his recovery and that all expenses were to be put on Allen's tab before he confidently strode out the door with the yellow toy in tow.

"I want my ankle to heal faster. But I don't know how." The boy looked so clueless that the doctor was inclined to pat him on the head. "There, there. You're still a growing boy so I'm sure it'll heal faster than expected."

"Really, Doctor Abel?" Allen asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it will." The doctor had to smile at how trusting children can be.

"Then will it heal in one week?" Allen asked expectantly, still keeping his puppy dog eyes.

"Impossible." Was the immediate yet calm reply of the doctor._ 'Kids can ask such silly questions sometimes,'_ he thought to himself as he set the tray on the bedside table.

Apparently, the boy was taking this quite seriously as he grabbed the doctor's sleeve and didn't let go.

"Isn't there any other way?" Allen asked earnestly.

Doctor Abel actually paused to think for a while. He was experimenting with chemistry to create new kinds of medicine and one of them was meant to help the recovery of bones. So far, it was hard to tell whether it had much of an effect at all when used on his older patients, but there were no side effects and it wouldn't hurt the boy to try it.

"Well... I do have something that might help, but I can't promise anything." The doctor admitted.

"Thank you Doctor Abel!" Allen cried out happily before letting go of the doctor's arm.

"Now, now. No need to thank me yet," warned Doctor Abel, but was still smiling nonetheless. The boy's mood was infectious.

As the good doctor was leaving however, he told Allen of his guardian's arrangements and his own intention of adding the special concoction's bill to the tab. With his back facing towards the boy, he didn't see the sudden depression that descended when he said that.

xxoxx

_'Ugh... Where am I?'_ wondered the Finder. He found that he was lying on his side on the floor and was bound with thick ropes. He could see the box that was supposed to be strapped to his back a few feet away from him.

"About time," grumbled Cross.

The General, seated at a nearby table and having taken a swig of the awful alcohol from downstairs, was not in a good mood.

"Have you reported anything to Headquarters yet?"

It took awhile before the Finder answered. "Not yet, sir General, sir! I was moving on my own when I came here to investigate and I only just arrived yesterday, sir! If I am released now, I can get you in touch with Headquarters, sir!"

_'The Order still doesn't know, and won't if I keep this idiot's mouth shut.'_ mused Cross. "Don't bother. In fact, you won't be contacting Headquarters for a while. What's your name Finder?"

"Gregory Hepburn, sir!"

"Well Gregory, you're going to be working under me for a while." As Cross cut Gregory loose with the knife that was on the table, he added: "You can start by paying for last night's expenses."

_'Temporary replacement money-maker, check.'_ noted a part of Cross's mind.

xxoxx

**(For how to read Omakes, refer to the 'How to Read Omakes:' section in the very first chapter.)**

**Omake **  
_In The Very Early Morning After Cross Knocked Out That Finder_

Cross steps up to the bar of the inn he's staying at with the Finder casually slung over one shoulder.

Cross: Hey, barkeeper. Do you happen to have any good ropes lying around? (_dumps the Finder onto the floor)_

Barkeeper/Innkeeper: Actually, I do. _(money-making-opportunity glint lights his eyes)_ Of course, I suppose I should charge your room as a double room now?

Cross: Oh, he's not staying long._ (lights a cigarette)_ Just dump him in the corner of the room when you're done and put it on my tab.

Barkeeper/Innkeeper: _(gives Cross a thumbs up while a sparkle appears over his smile)_ Right away, sir.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Allen Walker, Cross Marian, Akumas, Exorcists, Finders, The Black Order/Headquarters and all things "D.Gray-Man" belong to Houshino Katsura.

**Author's Note: **That's right, you all get Omakes with every chapter now! (There's also one for the first chapter added.) There will also be an illustrated cover for each story arc and a link will be found at the top of every respective chapter to see it. It's still being drawn though, but it's almost done. Thank you so much to everyone who have reviewed/faved/alerted!

The story Part titles so far are actually English idioms but it's not going to be a trend for later arcs; I was just short on title ideas.

This chapter was mostly just setting things up for what comes later and nothing really happens so it took awhile to get over it. Hope it's still good enough though.

Just a heads up that the genre for these stories are General/Humour for a reason. There will be times when this story will delve a bit into action and angst and other things, but doesn't that make humour all the more sweeter?

Gosh, it's been so long since I've posted up more than one chapter on fanfiction-dot-net. It's good to be back.

**_- seasnake.756:_** Ha hah! That's my favourite line there too!

- _**Asphodel Winter:**_ Thanks for the thought! Although marks can't be salvaged anymore, I have to say that I still enjoy writing this more. Hee.

**_- YugiKitten:_** Isn't he cruel indeed? XD Yet at the same time, he has his reasons and it makes him such a cool character.

**_- Lonely Kitty:_** Yup, if you stay with this story, you get several different stories. ;D They're not really based on torture, slavery, child labor, etc. and I'm not sure whether I'll write about it (I'm more of a manga person and find the anime episode a bit exaggerated... though not impossible), but there's probably going to be more than 3 arcs, so who knows what can happen then.


	3. ATI Part 3: Zero Hour

**An Idiot Apprentice and his Idiot Master**

**The Fic's Current Story Arc:** _A Troublesome Interlude_

**Part 3:** _Zero Hour_  
**Current Chapter's Summary:** It gets serious as a party goes underway. But before that, Allen learns that he shouldn't leave his things with Cross.

_Warnings: Spoilers from chap 129 if you're actually paying attention; Addition to writing style? - There are some time skips and some parts might seem awkward to read._

Woah, this chapter is twice longer than the last chapter. (8 pages!)

Story arc cover preview link in profile. When's it's done, it will be 'linked' here. (It'll reveal something about the plot though, but you won't know until you get there.)

* * *

It's been five days since Cross and Allen arrived in town.

Currently, Allen was in the doctor's filing room organizing the catalogues and records. He had taken on most of the secretary's jobs and there was a lot to be done; In a few more days, he could actually pay back all his debts to the doctor, whose delight overcame his surprise when Allen actually managed a lot more work than was expected.

Outside, the night had just begun and his work bored him, so his thoughts started to drift to a few days back…

xxoxx

During the second day of their stay, Cross had come to visit him again. Allen was a bit suspicious that his Master wasn't in a trigger-happy mood like in his earlier visit. He was stuck in a place without feminine company and good alcohol after all, according to what his master had told him then.

"Here." Was the first thing the General said to the boy as he handed something over.

"…Thank you, Master."

It was Allen's suitcase that was left in the inn and Allen tentatively took it. He knew something had to be wrong somewhere if the General was being helpful like this.

'_It feels really light,'_ the boy thought. He immediately opened the bag to find it completely empty; even the secret places where he kept some emergency money were fully exposed. The boy didn't look up, but with a dark undertone in his voice, asked: "Master, what did you do with my things?"

"I sold them and used the cash to order some Romanée-Conti, express delivery, from the next town. I was going to sell the suitcase too, but the guy didn't want it." There was no remorse at all.

'_So he sold all my material possessions to buy insanely expensive alcohol…'_ thought Allen.

It was bad enough that he had to go through some kind of hell to fulfil his Master's requests, but he felt that this was one occasion where retaliation was acceptable. He had half a mind to use the extensive language he had heard in bars, or at least use something hard to hit his master with. Since he was a gentlemen, he opted for the second option.

**THWACK!** went Allen's suitcase as the boy swung it right into the General's leg with his more powerful left arm. The man had to lean over slightly to nurse the throbbing appendage, faintly acknowledging that he might have deserved that. He sold the items because it seemed a good idea at the time; The Finder only just had enough money to cover some of the wine's cost after he paid for his other expenses. He had sent, or maybe kicked, out the man to get a job once the shops were open.

"**And it was ok to sell my things without asking me?"** Allen asked in the sort of voice that a demon might use as it rises from the fire and brimstone.

Cross thought, as his student continued to glare daggers at him, that if it weren't for the injury, this would have been a good time to start a combat training session. "Don't look at me like that. At least the doctor was good enough to lend you some clothes until you buy new ones."

Said clothes happened to be far too big for the boy; The long, baggy sleeves that had been rolled up many times over kept falling back down, making his arms into floppy white flippers. The length of the shirt reached his knees so he didn't need pants. Doctor Abel told him that he looked like some sort of penguin before doubling over with laughter.

'_At least Master isn't laughing,'_ Allen thought as he looked on the brighter side of things, smiling a bit.

"By the way, you look like one messed up baby penguin."

_Then_ Cross started to laugh heartily, as if he was just waiting for his student to think that. Allen could only look on with distaste as his Master continued for a few more minutes.

Soon they both got down to business.

"Have you found any Akuma, Master?"

"Not yet. Tim is out there looking around now and if there's anything, he'll come straight back to me." Cross didn't intend to tell Allen of the new 'help' from the Order he had just 'recruited' because it was unnecessary trouble. It wasn't like they would even see each other anyway, especially with the boy being stuck in bed and all. "Meanwhile, you keep out of the way."

Allen knew full well that the General doesn't really need him to hunt down Akuma, though his cursed eye was very useful. But to be a burden...

Even if Cross did take care of the problem soon, he'd have to wait until Allen could walk before leaving, or at least until the two weeks were up. The guilt had pricked at him ever since he realised just how much time he needed to heal.

"I'm sorry, Master," Allen started, with regret dulling his silver eyes. "I should have told you about my ankle sooner, so it wouldn't have needed so much time."

"…is that all you have to say for yourself, idiot apprentice?"

Now it was Cross's turn to hit his student. He looked on with a frown as he watched the boy try to soothe the new bump on his head. The idiot apprentice didn't realise it at all, but the reason Cross was angry with him about this incident was because he wasn't thinking for himself: What kind of moron won't help themselves just because they don't want others to worry?

There's no way Cross was going to be the one to tell him that though. He doubted the boy would understand anyway. With a sigh, he started heading for the door.

"Well then, I'll be going now."

Allen could only watch him leave in silence. There was nothing to say. Soon he began to think of what needed to be done. He'd just started taking the doctor's special elixir and he needed to earn some money somehow. _'Maybe I could ask the doctor for something to do…' _His gaze wandered to the suitcase at his side and he was reminded of another problem: He still had the clothes he was wearing, which were now drying in the sun. But…

Allen couldn't believe that even his spare underwear had been sold too. He summed his frustration into two words:

"Stupid master."

A bullet curved through the crack in the door and embedded itself into the suitcase. "I heard that idiot apprentice!" came Cross's muffled voice from below.

And so a shocked Allen had to add a new suitcase to his expenses…

Farther away, the Finder was in a phone booth finishing his call.

"…a lot of them. Very good." The Finder looked about as he put down the receiver and caught sight of a 'Help Wanted' poster on the shop opposite. He checked it out, hoping that the pay was good.

'_This is going to be a long few days,'_ the Finder thought unhappily.

xxoxx

Back in the present, Allen heard Doctor Abel entering the building to bring him dinner. Using a crutch, he hobbled over to the next room and found the doctor somewhat thoughtful.

"Is anything wrong Doctor Abel?"

"Oh, no need to worry yourself dear boy. I've just bumped into Miss Carter earlier."

'_Ah, Miss Carter was the receptionist who was also the doctor's secretary. The doctor hasn't said much about her so I haven't asked…'_ Allen thought to himself.

"I didn't expect to see her out and about but I suppose it's been long enough. She was all dressed up to go to a party in the manor at the other end of town. Said she was invited. There were many people from other towns who were invited too, I heard. I wonder what the occasion is?" The doctor looked a little sad as he talked.

"Was Miss Carter sick?" asked a concerned Allen.

The doctor seemed to sag as he continued. "She was sick at heart, so I suppose she was. I couldn't do anything for her brother when he was brought here too late. She probably didn't forgive me for being unable to save him and stayed away."

He paused, as if trying to understand something, but not knowing what. "I had hoped she would come around after she had some time to mourn, but now she seems very different."

Allen felt a pang of worry as he heard this. It sounded too much like an Akuma's tragedy.

"Well, I'd better head back home. Sorry to burden your young heart with an old man's worries." Leaving the bag of food in Allen's hands, he left.

He wasn't feeling hungry just then. He left the bag on the counter and called the inn instead to ask if his Master was around. The innkeeper mentioned that he had just left, saying something about 'inviting himself to a party' and seemed to be heading for the one at the end of town.

'_So Master is already on his way there. I shouldn't worry.'_ Or so Allen tried to tell himself. He just had a really bad feeling...

xxoxx

**DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH!**

The Akuma's spikes ricocheted off Allen's invocated arm, flying off in all directions as he ran at it's source and slashed it from below. He fell to one knee when he tried to move to the side; his partially healed fracture was really hurting from the mad dashes he made.

_In the end, Allen had decided to investigate the party anyway. He had broken off the plaster cast in order to move faster, not wanting to be handicapped if his fears proved true. Though it was still painful and awkward to use it, his left ankle worked far better than it would've without Doctor Abel's elixir._

_He was more than halfway to the manor when he found four other finely dressed people headed the same way._

_They were Akuma._

_The first Akuma was easy; it didn't suspect him nor even see him as he killed it from behind while it was still in its human skin. The second one did see him and managed to avoid a direct hit before converting to its Akuma form. The other two caught on and did the same._

_Then all hell broke loose._

Allen managed a sideways lunge just when the third and fourth Level 1s let loose another slew of spikes, creating a messy trail that threw earth and poisonous points into the air as the Akumas traced their victim's path. The boy kept ahead of the attack, weaving to and fro before impaling the Akuma from the right, destroying it. Immediately after, he was shoved backwards and downwards into the jagged rocks of the destroyed pavement, just barely managing to guard the bulk of his body from the sudden barrage.

Then there was silence.

All that he could hear was the throbbing pain from all his wounds, the thundering beat of his racing heart and the sharp gasps that he drew.

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Where did it go?

_Pant. Pant._

'_Behind!'_

Twisting around, he forced himself into motion, dodging under the fire from the Akuma in the air. It was high enough that his deadly reach couldn't touch it.

Or could it?

Allen swung himself onto the nearest railing, scaling it until he reached the top of the nearest fence post. From there, he pounced atop the thing and brought down his holy weapon, smashing it to pieces. With the last one destroyed, he looked back to see the soul cease its tears and disappear into the heavens. Again, he couldn't help but ask himself _'Why are they all sad?'_

"Gh!" He grabbed at his ankle and flinched as it sent painful waves throughout his system. He really should have paid attention as he landed on the star-scarred ground. Apart from that, there were the various bruises and gashes from the indirect attacks. He felt lucky not to have been poisoned.

But there was no time worry about those things. He quickly picked himself up and continued to the manor. There had to be a reason why the Akuma were headed to the party.

xxoxx

General Cross lavished in the attention of the gorgeous ladies that had attended the ball from far and wide. Pity the wine was only second rate. Not too far away, Gregory the Finder kept a close eye on his surroundings.

It hadn't been hard to get invited in, especially when the hostess was so enamoured with the dashing priest.

Now if she would just stop calling him those ridiculous names…

A shrill voice twirled up to his side. "Oh Cross Buns! Is there anything else I can get for you?" The skinny figure fluttered her eyelashes in what was supposed to be a charming manner.

Inwardly, Cross grimaced, careful to keep a radiant smile on his face.

'_At least it's better than 'my red sweetie kins'… By a small margin.' _

"Don't stress yourself my dear. You've done a wonderful job of the party but I'm sure the other gentlemen are suffering without your gracious charms."

"Oh my! How thoughtless of me! I must go, but don't miss me too much now" She blew a kiss his way before finally moving off.

'_Finally.'_ Cross went back to flirting, but his true attention lied with two men who were on the other side of the crowd.

Yesterday, Gregory had managed to overhear a conversation between the Head Judge and the Chief of Police that implied their identities as brokers for the Millennium Earl. Since it would've been hard to approach them without causing alarm, this party was the perfect chance to corner them and confirm that. If they were brokers, Cross would make them reveal who in town were Akuma. The General and the Finder were even wearing evening wear so as to catch them by surprise.

Cross watched as the two men broke away from the crowd and entered a room. This was his chance. Having excused himself from the ladies and signalled to Gregory about what he intended to do, he made his way after them.

The two men started as Cross closed the door behind him, shutting out the idle chatter. A soft _click!_ foreshadowed unpleasant dealings.

"Gentlemen, I believe we need to talk."

"J-Just who do you think you are, sir!?" Drawing up his dignity, the Head Judge tried to look haughtily at the somewhat intimidating red head before him.

"A General Exorcist from the Black Order."

The two figures started to back away.

"So you've heard of us. From the Millennium Earl perhaps?" Cross drew Judgement from his coat.

They said nothing, backing further into the shadows.

"You'll tell me-"

**GGGGHHHHKKRRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK**

A huge beam of light seared through the wall behind the General and swept overhead, destroying the floor above. He sidestepped between all the rubble and mess that followed and saw the two men just stand there with stoic expressions on their faces, even when they got hit by the pieces of furniture that rained down.

The moment the beam was cut, Cross shot the door down and saw its cause.

It was a Level 2 Akuma that was shaped something like a large, pot belied lantern with large limbs. It had Gregory's face on it. What surprised him just as much was that his idiot apprentice was there, looking battered, with his invocated claw lodged into its side. It couldn't go deep enough to kill it though.

So the Finder almost killed him and his idiot apprentice just saved his life. But the surprises didn't stop there.

The people at the party were quiet. Cross thought that it was just shock and soon everyone would run amok and start screaming, until Allen's voice reached him from across the room.

"MASTER! THEY'RE ALL AKUMA!"

With that, the Level 2 managed to use it's large arms to rip the boy off itself and forcefully flung him into the back wall. Allen fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Everyone in the room and the two from behind Cross started their conversions into Level 1s and formed a circle, surrounding him and obscuring his student from view.

Cross didn't wait. He'd already started to take down a row of Akuma as well as the ones behind him. Suddenly the lights went off, leaving him in a sea of darkness. The lamp lights were too far away and there was no moon to shine through the windows on this unlucky and starless night.

Gregory the Level 2 started to guffaw from behind the Level 1s. "The Earl's going to be so happy after we surprise him with both your corpses and your Innocence!"

The dozens of Akuma began to shoot, peppering the blackness with their spikes. In the distance, a clock tower chimed the eighth hour.

"Die Exorcist!"

xxoxx

**Omake**  
_Cross's Combat Training Method #3_

The master and apprentice are in a shady tavern. Cross was aloof while Allen was resting after working hard for most of the day. An Angry Man enters.

Angry Man: Hey, you! Red head! I warned you to keep off my girl! _(approaches Cross with massive pounding fists) _

Cross: _(Evil glint lights up in eyes)_ Combat training time Allen. _(tosses idiot apprentice at the Angry Man)_

Allen: Eh?! _(looks up at Angry Man and shivers at the sheer bulk)_ Eek.

Cross: Who wants to bet how fast that guy can clobber the kid? _(starts to collect bets from the crowd that gathered around)_

5 minutes later…

Cross: _(counts the huge wads of cash)_ Heh, they never suspect a thing. You still have to work on those kicks of yours though. You almost lost.

Allen: Yes Master! _(sobs)_

Cross & Allen: _(continue to run while being chased by the cheated crowd and, when he wakes up, the Angry Man) _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Allen Walker, Cross Marian, Akumas, Exorcists, Finders, The Black Order/Headquarters and all things "D.Gray-Man" belong to Houshino Katsura.

**Author's Note:** First of all, thanks again to everyone who's reviewing/faving/alerting this! You guys really make my days. _(sniff)_

Should have been studying, but I finished the chapter instead (and it's twice as long than normal)... Oh dear. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be but since my exams are this week and next, don't expect the update so soon (as much as I want to write it).

I hope you guys don't mind this change of pace with the story, but it's actually the main part of this small plot. Eheh. Also, sorry for the cliffhanger.

Some things might not make sense now (Like wasn't the Finder guy supposed to be dumb?), but I hope it'll be cleared up in the next chapter. I think Allen needs more cool (but less painful) scenes. X3 Oh, and this is before Allen learns the real reason why Akuma cry.

Btw, there's some details up in my profile concerning my continuing fics and stuff. You guys can check out what I'm sorta planning to do and maybe get some extra data/hints. :D

Gah, I think my Cross is rather OOC, but I hope it's not too much. Cross seems to be a pretty laid back guy and not really as abusive as some fics make him out to be, I think. He has one hell of a twisted logic though. And apparently Allen does get to mess with his Master sometimes. (Manga chap 137)

Kinda wish FFnet would let us use tildes and other symbols like they used too.

An extra yay for new reviewers!

**- Firehedgehog:** Glad I could make you giggle. Evilly even. ;)

**- xxToxicButterflyxx:** I do too! But there's hardly any out there. D: Heh, and Cross's slaving of Allen is one of the reasons why I'm writing this. XD

**- seasnake.756:** Totally agree. Cross was just born badass and ready to backrupt the world! 8D

**- Kayday:** lol, I really wanted to use that idea of yours at first. I was also pleasantly surprised when you mentioned an Akuma army. Thanks for dropping the suggestion! I'd love to incorporate fan suggestions when I can, so don't stop giving them if you do have something in mind. :D

**- Lonely Kitty:** W00t! Manga person! (glomp) Cross will always be that kind of person whom you love and hate. (Sorta like Komui's subordinate's "99 percent trust, 1 percent murderous intent" thing). Guess you must hate the 'Finder' now. I know I do! How could he do that to little injured Allen!! DX Since Allen did kinda just saved Cross's life, he might do something nice. Maybe. Yeah, maybe...

**- ranmyaku-neko:** Wow! Must have been you're luck wishing that made this chapter so long. XD And thank you for loving this. Yeah, unfortunately Allen is not going to have to best of times in this fic. He's supposed to be traumatised after all...


End file.
